


Cover for Suessian's podfic of We Aspire To Be Reasonably Sane People

by greeniron



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron





	Cover for Suessian's podfic of We Aspire To Be Reasonably Sane People

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Aspire To Be Reasonably Sane People - Podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/848578) by [seussian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seussian/pseuds/seussian). 




End file.
